


Control

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Consensual Hypnosis/Mind Control, M/M, Modern Witch AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: The one where Ryan has a mind control kink and Geoff is more than happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Background Jack/Gavin, Background Michael/Jeremy, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey, hinted open relationships/ ot6
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this situation is pre discussed and consented to by both parties and there is a system in place for Ryan to safeword if he needs to. Geoff really digs in to the dubcon aspect (they both do)- but again there is prior consent.  
> Seriously, I can't stress enough that consent has been given. Because consent is sexy but making your partner truly uncomfortable is not.  
> Also, my usual disclaimer: As a trans guy myself I use the language I’m personally comfortable with when it comes to, ya know, anatomy and all that.

Geoff liked waiting. Liked the nervous little looks Ryan would shoot him from time to time, licking his lips and fidgeting when he was just lounging around in the house. He was just waiting for the right time and enjoying every moment of watching Ryan  _ squirm _ .

“Hey Geoff. Do we have any plans tomorrow?” He looked up from his book when Ryan called to him from the kitchen.

“Don’t think so. Why?”

“Gav just asked if we wanted to come to dinner at his place.”

“Well that depends. Is he cooking or is Jack?” He joked dryly, turning a page.

“Oh come on. He’s not  _ that _ bad.” Ryan chuckled, kissing his temple as he joined him on the couch with two cups of coffee.

“Babe, he burned  _ pasta _ when we lived together. He’s awful.” Geoff wrinkled his nose at the memory while Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah tell him we’ll be there. Jeremy and Michael coming?”

“I would assume so.” Ryan fired off a quick text and grabbed the remote, leaning up against Geoff’s shoulder and turning on the TV. “Hey.” Geoff hummed a little acknowledgement and turned another page. “I love you.”

“I love you too honey.” He smiled, turning to kiss Ryan on the top of his head and raising an eyebrow when he put a hand on his knee. “Can I help you?”

“Nah.” Ryan sighed, just snuggling closer, his hand moving up his thigh a bit. “Just wanted to be close to you.”

“Mmhmm.” Geoff wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him close while he dozed off, not even paying attention to the cooking show he’d turned on. He sighed, folded over the page he was on and closed his book before sending it to the coffee table and turning on the couch to get Ryan between his legs and laying against his chest.

“Warm.” Ryan hummed.

‘ _ Tomorrow. _ ’ Geoff thought, smiling a little as he ran his fingers through his hair, starting to doze off himself.

Geoff woke up a few hours later with a crick in his neck, the sounds of infomercials, and Ryan’s warm weight still settled over him.

“Hey.” He grunted, giving his shoulder a little shove. “Babe, get up. Let’s go to bed.”

“Not movin’.” Ryan mumbled.

“I could always  _ make _ you.”  _ That _ seemed to get Ryan’s attention and he shivered.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He chuckled, though he got up on his own- stretching his arms up over his head. Geoff licked his lips as he watched his shirt pull up- showing a few tantalizing inches of skin. His cock twitched in his jeans and he licked his lips when Ryan grinned at him. “Coming?”

“Yeah.” Geoff barely got into their room before Ryan pinned him up against the wall and kissed him deep- a little bit of magic sparking between them. “Well hello.” He chuckled.

“Hey.” Ryan breathed against his lips, resting his hands on his chest.

“You want somethin’?”

“Maybe.” Ryan purred, wedging a knee between Geoff’s thighs. “Ya know. We’re probably not gonna get back from Gavin’s until late tomorrow. And I’ve got work on Monday.”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m just _saying_ , we might not have much _alone_ _time_ tomorrow.”

“And?” Geoff raised an eyebrow and pressed his hips forward. “When has being alone ever mattered to you?” He teased, cupping the back of Ryan’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“ _ Geoff _ .” He whined back. “C’mon.”

“Alright, alright. You’ve twisted my arm. A quickie.” Geoff pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth and pushed him back towards the bed gently. “Say, Ryan. Remember that thing we talked about last week?”

“You mean-” Ryan’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yeah  _ that _ . I take it you’re still interested?”

“Oh I am  _ very _ interested.” Geoff chuckled at Ryan’s eagerness and kneeled over him, pushing him down to lay flat on his back. “Now?” He gasped.

“No, not now.” He kissed Ryan slow and steady. “Just making sure you were still okay. I wanna surprise you. But I want to test out your safeword again, okay?” Ryan nodded, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and Geoff gave a little  _ push _ with his magic, just feeling around at the edges of his mind and watching his beautiful blue eyes go hazy.

“Geoff-” He breathed, his hips twitching up.

‘ _ Spread your legs for me, beautiful. _ ’ Ryan put up a little bit of resistance and Geoff grinned, pushing harder. ‘ _ Now _ .’

‘ _ No _ .’ Ryan shot back.

“That’s good baby. But remember-”

“I know. Safeword only.” Ryan nodded.

‘ _ Open. Your. Legs. _ ’

‘ _ Daffodil. _ ’

“Perfect. So perfect for me.” Geoff gave Ryan another lingering kiss and drew back from his mind slowly. “I love you Rye.”

“I love you too Geoff.” Ryan smiled up at him.

Getting Ryan off was never a chore- even less so when he was worked up like this- and Geoff loved every second. He was just so  _ easy _ . Not that he would ever say that where anyone else could hear. Ryan was only like this for him. So willing to please. And having him pressed up against his side after a good fuck was more than he could have ever wished for.

When Geoff woke up in the morning, Ryan wasn’t next to him and he sighed as he got out of bed, shivering when his feet touched the cold hardwood floor. He could hear the TV in the living room and the faint sound of the coffee maker.

“Mornin’.” Ryan yawned when Geoff made it out to the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Geoff took a seat at the table and smiled when Ryan slid a mug over to him. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm.” Ryan leaned in for a kiss before sitting down.

“What time are we going to Gavvy’s?”

“Four. So we’ve got a few hours.”

“Are you sure you slept alright?” Geoff frowned when Ryan rested his head on his arms, folded on the table.

“Yeah.” He yawned again.

“Why don’t you go lay down on the couch for a couple hours? I’ll take care of breakfast.”

“You’re the best.” Ryan gave him a sleepy little smile and headed to the couch with his coffee.

He was asleep again in minutes and Geoff watched him from the chair, smiling fondly. He didn’t bother making a big breakfast- just eggs and toast that Ryan barely opened his eyes to eat. Geoff nodded off himself after eating, but woke up to a warm body in his lap and chuckled.

“Feel better?”

“Much.” Ryan pressed little kisses all over Geoff’s face until he opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He laughed. “What time is it?”

“Two-thirty.” Ryan got out of his lap, much to his dismay and he sat up slowly. “Gav asked if we could bring something to dinner tonight. Figured I should wake you up now while we’ve got time to get ready.”

“Did he say what we should bring?” Geoff stretched and headed back to the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for anything he could throw together quick enough that he would have time for a shower and the drive over. “Ugh. Maybe we should just pick something up on the way. Cheese tray or some shit.” He groaned.

“That’d probably work.” Ryan hummed, looping his arms around his waist and resting his chin against his shoulder.

“It’s settled then.” Geoff turned around and put his hands on Ryan’s hips, pulling him close and brushing their noses together. “I’ll make out with you for the next twenty minutes, we’ll shower then pick up the first cheese tray we find and go endure Gavin’s cooking.”

“He told me not to worry. Jack’s cooking.”

“Wonderful. Now c’mere.” He grinned into a kiss.

“Geoffrey! Oh I’m so glad you and Ryan could make it.” Geoff passed the tray off to Ryan just in time for Gavin to fling himself into his arms. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you over.”

“We just saw you a week ago.” Ryan huffed, leaning in to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek.

“But you haven’t been  _ here _ in months! You haven’t even seen all the remodeling we’ve done. Oh  _ Ryan _ you’ll love it.” Gavin took the tray from Ryan with a little flourish of his hand. “Jack’s out back grilling already and the lads are in the pool. Follow me.” He smiled, the tray leading a couple feet ahead of him.

“Still a little show off, huh Gavvy?” Ryan chuckled.

“Well what’s the point of having magic if I don’t use it?” Gavin smiled over his shoulder and Geoff waved the back gate open for him.

“Suppose you’re right.”

“Hey Geoff! Hey Rye-bread!” Michael called from the pool where he was lounging on a float next to Jeremy.

“Cheese plate? Really?” Jack lowered his sunglasses to give him a scathing look. “I expect better from you Geoffrey.”

“Hey! There’s summer sausage and crackers in there too. We had a busy morning.” He grinned and Ryan shoved past him.

“Jeremy help. He hasn’t taken his hands off me all day.”

“You lie.” Geoff snorted. “If anything  _ you’ve _ been all over  _ me _ for the last forty eight hours.”

“You been gettin’ handsy with my Battle Buddy, Ramsey?” Jeremy pulled himself up out of the pool and Geoff didn’t miss the way Ryan’s eyes trailed over him.

‘ _ Keep your hands to yourself baby _ .’ He warned at the edge of Ryan’s mind. He wasn’t  _ jealous _ . No matter what anyone said. He was just… a little  _ possessive _ sometimes. Even when it came to the others. And today he didn’t much feel like sharing. Ryan shot him a look then smirked, moving close enough for Jeremy to wrap an arm around his waist.

“He’s my  _ husband _ , Dooley.” He shot back with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy laughed and headed for a cooler.

“Toss me a beer babe?” Michael called from his float.

‘ _ If I can’t eye fuck Jeremy, you can’t eye fuck Michael _ .’ Ryan’s voice tickled his ear and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“What are you two talking about in there?” Gavin asked, tapping the side of Geoff’s head as he passed on his way to get in the water.

“Nothing.” He answered at the same time as Ryan.

“Sure.” Jack scoffed. “You two are cute, you know.” He added with a smile. “I’m happy for you.”

“Aww thanks Jack.” Geoff was glad to have an excuse to pull his eyes away from Ryan. “So Gavvy said you guys have done some remodeling?”

Geoff was patient. He liked taking his time. Every few minutes he pushed a little harder at the thick barrier that Ryan kept up around his mind- just biding his time until Ryan got up to get in the pool, leaving his jeans on a deck chair.

‘ _ Shirt too baby. I wanna look at you _ .’ Geoff prodded a little deeper, and even from the other side of the deck he saw the way Ryan blinked before taking his shirt off to Michael and Gavin’s whistles, his movements a little too jerky to be natural. He grinned behind a can of coke. He was in deep enough now that Ryan wouldn’t question it.

“Lookin’ good Rye. Been a minute since I’ve seen you topless.” Jeremy hummed and Ryan flushed all the way down to his collarbones.

“Has it been that long?” He stammered out.

“Yeah. Last time was about a month after your surgery.” Gavin piped up from where he was draped over Michael’s shoulders. “You look really good. Happy.”

“Thanks.” Seeing Ryan smile warmed Geoff’s heart. He really did look happier than he had in a long time, and it was nice to see him praised for something he’d worked so hard for- even if he was just using this as an excuse to treat him like eye-candy.

He kept it slow- just little prompts that moved Ryan closer to Jeremy every so often or adjusted the splay of his legs for his own benefit. Now and then Ryan would give him a  _ look _ that told him he was starting to catch on, but he just shrugged him off casually. When the sun started going down and they all moved into the house, Geoff stepped it up a notch. He brought Ryan up close for a deep kiss in the kitchen while the others weren’t looking.

“Geoff-” He gasped, looking up at him with hazy eyes. “What- what are you doing?”

“I’m not doin’ anything baby.” Geoff grinned, giving him a few lazy kisses up his neck. “Am I not allowed to kiss my wonderful husband?”

“I can feel you poking around in there. We’re gonna get caught if you keep that up.”

“We won’t get caught because I’m not doing anything.” Geoff countered easily. “Are you sure that’s what going on?”

“Well I- I guess I could be mistaken.” Ryan frowned.

“Would it be a problem if I  _ was _ doing something?” As much as he loved fucking with Ryan, he  _ needed _ his consent.

“No, not at all. As long as you didn’t push it too far in front of everyone I mean.”

“Why don’t you spell that out for me sweetheart.”

“I wouldn’t mind you teasing me- being subtle. But I’m not gonna, like, ride you on Jack and Gavin’s couch, ya know.”

“I wouldn’t do that without talking to everyone first.” Geoff assured him gently with another little kiss. “But now that I know.” He chuckled.

“Geoff!” Ryan laughed and pushed him away by the shoulders. “You’re awful.”

“Hey Rye-Rye! Shower’s free!” Gavin chirped from the stairs.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Ryan gave him a sweet kiss and Geoff smirked as he walked away.

“Yeah you will.” He muttered to himself.

Geoff waited until he heard the shower upstairs start before he followed Ryan, leaning against the door and listening. Even though he wasn’t in the same room, it was so  _ easy _ to push into his head.

‘ _ You’re hard, aren’t you baby? You should take care of that now while you’re all alone. _ ’ He heard Ryan gasp and the distinctive smack of a hand against the wall of the shower- Ryan catching himself no doubt.

“That’s it.” He chuckled, palming his own cock through his jeans and listening closely to the quiet little noises from the other side of the door.

‘ _ Give yourself a couple fingers.’ _ There was a little resistance from Ryan this time and Geoff pushed harder before opening the door and sliding in quietly.

“ _ Fuck- _ damnit…” Ryan panted and Geoff grinned.

“Problems baby?”

“ _ Shit _ -!” He yelped. “Geoff what the fuck are you-”

“Shh. Don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” He smirked, leaning against the counter. “Desperate?”

“S-Shut up.” Ryan huffed, blushing dark and stepping out of the shower.

“You want a hand?”

“I don’t think-”

‘ _ Leave that on _ .’ Geoff gave the order before Ryan even reached for the knob and was pleased when he didn’t question it.

“Come here.” He cooed, grabbing Ryan’s hands and pulling him up close to his chest for a kiss. “Poor thing. You wanna get off?”

“Geoff- not here-” Ryan whined but made no move to pull away- not that he could if he wanted to. Geoff had a tight grip in him now.

“Come on. No one’s around. Just let me-” He slipped a hand between Ryan’s thighs easily, running his fingers over his cock gently and drawing out a moan. “So hard… What’s got you all worked up, hm? Was it Jeremy?”

“Wh-what? No I-  _ Fuck _ Geoff…” Ryan bit his lip and hid his face against Geoff’s shoulder when he reached a little lower to press two fingers into him, forcing him to stand on his toes to accommodate the angle.

“That’s a good boy.”

‘ _ How about a kiss? _ ’ Ryan obeyed easily and Geoff fucked him hard on his fingers- keeping his moans muffled with the kiss.

“You’re so wet baby.” He moaned in Ryan’s ear. “You wanna come don’t you?”

“W-We can’t-”

“Oh but you’re so close already.” He crooked his fingers up and bumped the heel of his hand up against Ryan’s clit, making him tremble and squeeze around him. “That’s it. Good boy Ryan. Come for daddy.” Ryan gasped against his lips and he grinned.

“T-That’s cheating.” He whined.

“Mmm. Is it?” It didn’t take much longer for Ryan to come around his fingers and Geoff held him tight around the waist with his free hand as he shook through it. “God you’re hot.”

“And you’re awful.” Ryan practically growled, but kissed him again. “They’re going to ask questions.”

“No one’s gonna ask anything.” Geoff turned Ryan around to pin him against the counter before kissing down his neck and chest, going all the way down to his knees with his hands on Ryan’s waist.

‘ _ Spread your legs _ .’ Ryan looked down at him and Geoff saw the haze in his eyes lift- a moment of lucidity and will before the careful walls he kept came up again and he glared. Geoff waited, holding his gaze and waiting for him to say something. But he didn’t stop him- didn’t use their safeword- and he moved his hands to his thighs to spread his legs, grinning when he resisted.

“Knock it off.” Ryan snapped.

“Gonna do something about it?” Geoff raised an eyebrow but still waited. He wanted to give Ryan every chance he could to back out now.

“I’ll kick your ass Geoff.”

“No you won’t baby.” Geoff leaned in to lick over his dick and some of the resistance he’d put up eased, his legs shaking. “Better keep quiet while I suck you off if you don’t want your  _ Battle Buddy _ to come looking for you.” Ryan glanced at the door and chewed his lip, biting back a moan when Geoff wrapped his lips around him and slipped his fingers back into him. One of Ryan’s hands came down to the back of his head and Geoff groaned.

“ _ Jesus- _ w-wait! I can’t-” Geoff looked up to see the desperation in Ryan’s eyes and that emboldened him. He pulled back and licked his lips as he stood.

“Can’t stay quiet? Well let’s fix that hm?” He gave Ryan a smirk and a sharp pat on the cheek. “Get on your knees.”

“What-?” Ryan’s eyes went wide and he stumbled over an excuse, giving Geoff an opening to slide back into his head. His pretty blue eyes went hazy and he fell to his knees smoothly. “Geoff wait-” He whispered.

“Shh. Open.” Geoff pressed his thumb to Ryan’s lips and eased his mouth open gently as he unzipped his jeans. “There we go pretty boy.” He pushed the head of cock between Ryan’s lips and groaned when he heard his piercing click against his teeth.

‘ _ More _ .’ He prompted, pushing deeper. He was met with only a little resistance and smirked when Ryan moaned around him. ‘ _ All the way. _ ’ Ryan gagged when he pushed in all the way to the base but didn’t protest- just stared up at him with those beautiful hazy eyes. Geoff prodded a little, looking for their safeword but all he could find was pleasure.

“You’re so good baby. I bet you’d do anything I asked you to, wouldn’t you?” He didn’t get an answer- he wasn’t expecting one. “Yeah you would. Desperate little  _ slut _ .” Ryan choked on the next deep thrust and Geoff moaned when he saw tears springing up in his eyes. “But I don’t even need to ask do I?”

‘ _ Why ask when I can  _ take  _ whatever I want _ .’ He tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair to hold him still as he fucked his mouth. He pulled out to let him get a breath when he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. He wasn’t ready for this to be over yet.

“Wait- please-” Ryan gasped, reaching up to put his hands on Geoff’s hips. “Geoff stop. They’re gonna catch us.”

“You really want me to stop?” Geoff raised an eyebrow and cupped Ryan’s cheek, waiting patiently.

“I don’t wanna get caught…” Ryan looked up at him and bit his lip, but didn’t safeword so he dug in deeper.

‘ _ Color. I need you to answer me. _ ’

‘ _ Green _ .’ The love Geoff saw in Ryan’s eyes warmed his heart and he gave him a little smile before continuing.

“If you don’t wanna get caught you better be quiet. Up.” Geoff grunted, grabbing Ryan’s arm to pull him to his feet and bending him over the counter.

“Ge-!” He slapped a hand over Ryan’s mouth to muffle him when he shoved in with one long thrust.

“I said. Be.  _ Quiet _ .” He growled in Ryan’s ear. “Be good or I’ll call Jeremy up here and let him see you. You don’t want that right? Don’t want your Battle Buddy to see you all stretched out on my cock, do you?” Ryan whimpered behind his hand and shook his head. “No of course you don’t. That would make him  _ jealous _ wouldn’t it?”

“I-I’m-” Ryan pulled his hand away from his mouth, staring at him in the mirror.

“Coming already? You know. If I didn’t know any better Ryan, I’d say that the thought of getting caught was turning you on.”

“N-No!”

‘ _ Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me you want to get caught. _ ’

“You sure about that honey?” He asked, kissing Ryan’s shoulder.

“N-No… I-” Ryan gasped. “I want someone to see-” Geoff put the words in his head and grinned against his neck when he kept talking. “I-I want s-someone to walk in on you fucking me a-and making me-” He covered his mouth- horror creeping into his eyes as Geoff thrust deeper into him, reaching around to rub his clit.

“Go on.”

“M-Making me come on your cock-” He finished behind his hands, a little sob sneaking out.

“Well then make a little noise baby. Don’t be shy.” Geoff chuckled and bit a mark into the side of Ryan’s throat.

“F-Fuck-” Ryan kept his hands over his mouth.

‘ _ Hands down _ .’ When he gave the prompt- pleased to see that it was followed without question, Ryan moving his hands to grip the edge of the counter- Geoff fucked deeper into him and gave his dick a few quick strokes that made him moan louder.

“I- I can’t- Geoff I’m gonna-” Ryan clenched up around his cock and Geoff moaned against his shoulder.

“Come for me- oh  _ fuck _ you’re so wet baby. Come for me- come on my cock. Wanna hear you fucking  _ scream _ for it.” He let Ryan duck his head and muffle himself a little when he came- he was  _ loud. _ Even when he was trying to be quiet. 

“ _ Geoff! _ ” He sobbed into the crook of his arm, but Geoff didn’t let up. Not until he heard faint footsteps on the stairs and covered Ryan’s mouth again to hide his ragged breathing.

“Shh shh. There’s someone by the door.” He whispered, rocking into him gently.

“Then  _ stop _ .” Ryan hissed back through his teeth.

“I haven’t gotten off yet.” Geoff chuckled. “You’d just let me go back out there like this?” He pushed in  _ deep _ and Ryan clenched his teeth.

“Fuck off you son of a-”

“Rye? Geoff?” Jeremy’s voice filtered through the door and Ryan whined, looking up at Geoff in the mirror.

“Geoff  _ please _ -” He begged.

“You guys in there?”

“What baby? What do you want?”

“S-Stop- please stop before he comes in-!”

“Ryan? Are you okay?” The door handle jiggled a little and Geoff saw the panic in Ryan’s eyes when his breath hitched.

_ ‘You know how to make me stop _ .’ Geoff met his gaze in the mirror and Ryan nodded.

‘ _ I know _ .’ Even in his head, Ryan’s voice shook and Geoff nodded back.

‘ _ Then tell him you’re okay. _ ’

“I-I’m fine Jer!” Ryan gasped.

“You don’t sound fi-” Geoff reached over to unlock the door when the handle jiggled again and Jeremy broke off when the door opened. “ _ Oh _ .”

“See Jeremy? He’s fine. Aren’t you, baby?” Geoff moved back into Ryan’s mind easily and put more words into his mouth.

“P-Perfectly fine-” Ryan fell forward a little and caught himself on shaking arms. Jeremy stared for a moment before he seemed to notice the distinct haze in Ryan’s eyes and he glared at Geoff.

“What the hell is your-”

“Jer. It’s okay. I promise.” Geoff smiled and motioned Jeremy into the bathroom. “Rye, baby, look at Jeremy. I’m gonna let up okay? Just let him know you’re alright.”

“Ryan?” Jeremy bit his lip and locked the door behind him. “You’re really okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ryan laughed breathlessly, his eyes clearing. “I promise. Geoff’s takin’ real good care of me.”

“You’re letting him-”

“It’s a  _ thing _ for him.” Geoff smirked and ran his hands down Ryan’s sides slowly. “Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Ryan nodded and Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath.

“And you never  _ told _ me?” Jeremy sounded scandalized.

“He likes to keep it quiet. Doesn’t want anyone taking  _ advantage _ .” Geoff gave Ryan another sharp thrust that made him whimper. “We plan these things ahead of time.”

“So he- he’ll do… anything?”

“ _ Anything _ . Wanna see?”

“ _ Fuck _ yeah.”

“Ready to go back?” He kissed Ryan’s cheek when he nodded and didn’t bother easing him back into his grip. He didn’t need to be subtle anymore. No point in it when Jeremy was leaning against the door staring at them with his lip caught between his teeth and a hand over his cock- just rubbing himself idly through his sweats. “Now what were you so worried about honey? Look how Jeremy’s looking at you. See how hard you make him?”

“J-Jeremy don’t- don’t watch-” Ryan yelped when Geoff slapped his ass. “S-Stop!” Jeremy shot him a concerned look but Geoff just smiled and shook his head with a little wink.

‘ _ He’s fine. He’s just playing. _ ’ Jeremy blinked when Geoff snuck into his head. ‘ _ Safeword is daffodil. That goes for you too. Tell me if I’m pushing you. _ ’ Jeremy nodded and took a deep breath.

“Doesn’t really look like you want him to stop Rye.” He chuckled and Geoff groaned when Ryan squeezed tighter around his cock.

“Doesn’t feel like it either baby. J, c’mere. Wanna see just how wet he is?” Geoff beckoned Jeremy closer as he pulled out slowly.

“T-Thank you- thank you-” Ryan panted, going boneless against the counter.

“I’m not done with you.” Geoff pushed two fingers into him easily. “Just letting Jeremy get a taste of your cunt before I fill you up with cum.” He cooed, tapping Jeremy’s lips to get him to open his mouth and sliding his fingers over his tongue as he pushed his cock back into Ryan. “Gonna let him clean you up.”

“G-Geoff!” Ryan gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. “Y-You wouldn’t-”

“Mmm as  _ wonderful _ as that sounds Geoff, the other’s are gonna start asking questions soon. I’ll cover for you if you let me take a raincheck.” Jeremy chuckled, licking his lips when Geoff pulled his fingers out of his mouth. “But you look real good like this Ryan.”

“Th-thanks Jer-” Ryan moaned, staring up at him with adoration in his eyes and a trail of saliva dripping from his chin. “Y-You sure you w-won’t stay?”

“Next time. Promise.” Jeremy leaned in to give Ryan a deep kiss that made him moan and clench up around Geoff- drawing a stuttered gasped from him. “Better make it quick before Gavvy comes looking for you. He might not be as…  _ discreet _ as I am.”

“Thanks for covering for us J.” Geoff grinned. “We’ll set something up.”

“I appreciate it Geoff.” Jeremy laughed as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a little click.

“You did so good for me Rye. You’re such a good boy.” Ryan whined under him when Geoff leaned down to kiss his shoulder. “Fuck- I’m not gonna last much longer baby.”

“Come- come in me Geoff- please-” Ryan gasped.

“I didn’t even have to tell you to say that.” Geoff groaned, his hips pushed flush against Ryan’s. “You wanna come for me again?” He breathed in his ear, reaching around him to rub his dick again.

“T-Too much-” Ryan tightened and twitched around him, squirming against the counter. “C-Can’t- o-oh my god- I-I’m-”

“It’s okay. I’ve gotcha Rye. You go ahead and come for me sweetheart- I’ll catch you.”

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Ryan sobbed, buring his face into the bend of his elbow again. Geoff fucked him through his orgasm gently, holding his hips still as he came deep in him with a low groan.

“Oh baby- I love you so much.” He laughed breathlessly.

“I love you too Geoff.” Ryan smiled over his shoulder. “You’re always so good to me.” Geoff pulled out slowly and ran his fingers up over Ryan’s hole gently, watching his cum drip out. “Stop it.” He huffed, kicking him in the ankle playfully. “We gotta get back down there before whatever excuse Jeremy made stops working.”

“Yeah I guess. I’ll go down first. You go ahead and get cleaned up.” Geoff chuckled, helping Ryan stand up straight. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m perfect.” Ryan leaned in for a kiss. “If you want we can go over it all when we get home, okay?”

“Sounds good baby. You did real good for me.” Geoff gave him one last lingering kiss before slipping out of the bathroom quietly- and coming face to face with Jack, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Have you no shame?”

“None at all.” He grinned, giving Jack a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy in these crazy times. I'll be here, putting out content to help keep you (and myself) busy.
> 
> All my love,  
> Alex


End file.
